


Marriage

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to ask Molly to marry him but he doesn't know if she would say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Sherlock had been thinking about proposing to Molly for a while now. Their two- year anniversary was coming up and he wanted to surprise her. He had discussed it with John and Lestrade but they weren't very helpful. John proposed to Mary during dinner and Lestrade went just through a divorce. He had now idea how he should do it. But he had bought a ring, for starters. The right size and a type he knew she would like. Silver with a small sapphire and diamonds. But Molly had been a bit vague about marriage. Her parents divorced when she was twelve and her mother remarried again with a man that disliked Molly and sent her away to a horrible boarding school. She was afraid of being hurt again. Sherlock's ex- girlfriend Janine was about to marry in a month, so that was a good reason to talk to Molly about it. He was very nervous and anxious for rejection. He wanted his pathologist to be truly his.  
  
'Can't believe Janine asked me to be her bridesmaid.' Molly said to Sherlock on a quiet Saturday night at 221B. 'I am her ex's girlfriend!'  
'I suppose she considers you a friend.' Sherlock said. 'Otherwise she wouldn't have asked you.'  
'No, you're right.' Molly said, kissing him. 'It's just a bit of a… difficult topic. We argued about her wedding last time I saw her.'  
'Why? What about marriage? He asked, a bit anxious.  
'Many marriages end in a divorce, Sherlock. My parent's one did and I fear the pain that a divorce causes. I want my friends and loved ones to be happy but the guy Janine's about to marry… I think he will break her heart.'  
'Did you deduce that?' Sherlock asked his pathologist.  
'Sort of, he approached me when I was at their place to drop something off, tried to kiss me.' Molly sighed. 'I hit him.' Sherlock smiled and placed a kiss on her head.   
'See, self- defense classes are useful, I-'  
'Told you so.' She smiled. 'Yep.'  
'But would the small risk of divorce stop you from marrying someone you love?' He asked.  
Molly looked him in the eye. 'Are you asking? You don't seem to be marrying kind of person.'  
'Answer my question, Molly Hooper.' He said demanding.  
'No. I would still marry anyway. Why are you asking me?'She answered.  
'Just to be sure.' He mumbled.  
Molly looked at him suspicious. 'You never discussed marriage with me before. Why now?'  
'Just… Reasons.'  
'Sure. Reasons- whatever they may be.' She said and stood up. 'If you are not going to tell me, I am calling John. He will definitely tell me.'  
'It's 2 in the morning!' Sherlock said fast. He'd discussed the topic of proposing to Molly with John and John was bit too honest.  
He would spoil the proposal. 'And his daughter is three weeks old and doesn't sleep well. He is tired.'  
'Since when do you care about someone else's well- being?'She snapped.  
'Since I wanted to do this.' Sherlock pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.  
'No way.' Molly said. 'No way.'  
'Yes.' Sherlock said smiling and opened the box. 'Molly Hooper, we've been through a lot together and we got out stronger. You are the one that matters the most in my life, the most important person. Without you, I wouldn't have survived. I love you. Will you marry me?' He waited for her reaction, always that fear of rejection.  
'Yes.' She said with a big smile. 'I love you.'  
He put the ring on her finger and kissed her, feeling overjoyed. 'I may not seem the marrying kind of person, mrs. Holmes, but I am full of surprises.'  
'I know.' She smiled and kissed him again. 'I think Janine will be jealous.'  
'I bet she will be.' Sherlock smirked. 'Everyone will be.'


End file.
